As a manufacturer of high-speed rotational equipment, Belvac's necking system machinery has the ability to process containers at speeds in excess of 3000 containers/minute (@250 RPM). It is required of the container maker to periodically “sample” finished containers from the machine for quality assurance (QA) purposes, to ensure product specifications are maintained, and containers such as cans or bottles are obtained without processing damage (dents, scuffing etc . . . ). It is common for the container maker to stop the machine and remove a sequential series of containers equivalent to the number of processing stations per turret, or multiples thereof. The sequence relative to the station number is important: if quality assurance determines an adjustment is necessary, the specific station (or stations) where the adjustment is needed must be known. Because of the need to relate to a specific station, sample containers cannot be retrieved from conveyance downstream of the machine.